five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights with Elements 3
"Studying in her cabin, Jasmine loves to study animals, it's her passion. So, she set up some cameras to monitors to observe some animals, however she sees more than just deer and it would be the most unforgettable night of her life...provided by Shadow Corporation. Antagonists Flume Flume is a new fire element introduced into this installment. She is a remodel of Aine. She retains her Aine design, but with a few changes. She now has visble hair along with a darker red shirt with a magma design, this goes with her hat as well. Behavior Active on Night 1, she is a slow mover that can teleport to any camera. However, she is proven to be really fast if she hears noises. If she is close enough, she can kill you when she gets to the door. When she is far away, she will make moaning and screaming noises to scare players into paranoia as the noises sound as if she were nearby. The thermostat has no effect on her as she is a fire element, so players need to hide under the bed before she reaches the doorway. She is based on the fear of constantly hearing her and feeling she is right behind them, but isn't. Beyrl Beyrl is a new elemental antagonist introduced in FNWE 3. She represents the crystal element. She is a light blue colored element with sea blue hair that goes behind her hair. She wears a crystal on her head and has darkish blue eyes while wearing a blue shirt and skirt. She is almost always smiling with sharp teeth. Behavior She is active on Night 2 and rarely on Night 1. She acts as a surprise ambusher as she will randomly pop out behind a camera and disable it. She will screech as she runs towards your room, not moving too fast however. This gives players a few seconds to hide under the bed. She represents the fear of pop-ups for unexpecting players. Wakanda Wakanda is a new elemental character introduced in the game. She represents the magic element, similar to Mystic. She is at purple element, just like Atropine, with lighter purple hair that covers her left eye partially. She also wears a darker purple dress and skirt to which on her right shoulder has a card symbol. She is always seen with her hat with a purple stripe on it, just like Bracer. Behavior Active on Night 3, her behavior is based heavily on timing as she will teleport to your doorway at any time. She will only appear on a camera before she teleports, giving players time to activate the camera's flash before she can vanish, making her go away. The thermostat or hiding won't work as the moment she's at the doorway, she will kill you. She is based on the fear of appearing out of nowhere. Hope Hope is another element in the game. She represents the element of love. (NO HIDDEN MEANING OR REFERENCE AT ALL!!) Hope is an all pink element, just like Mystic, who wears a T-shape metal vest which is darker pink with a heart implanted on it as well as dark pink hair which has her heart horns poking out. The heart eyes are normal too as well as being red. Behavior She follows the same mechanics as Nightmare Bracer from FNAB 4. If she is seen on camera for more than 3 seconds, she will kill you. She is indicated on a camera when the player can hear breathing, despite the cameras being far away. She has been know to disabling cameras if she is close to ensure she will either get to you by the doorway or by cameras. She is stopped by the thermostat if she were to be by the doorway. She is based on fhe fear of being watched. (TBH, she's most spooky than her sisters as when I drew her camera, I actually felt like I was watched. Tundra Tundra is an another antagonist in the game. She is the elite version of Frosty. She wears a scarf that covers her along with her bolt-scope and an ice crown, her hair also covers 80% of her face. She has a marksman weapon installed on her hand, however she is never seen using it in game. Behavior She acts like Flume, randomly teleporting into different cameras. However, she can only be viewed 6 times on camera before she breaks them, to which it will say "Critical Error!" The camera will remain broken for 1 in-game hour before restarting. She will make groaning noises as she draws near, only stopping when she is at the door. Despite her element, the thermostat won't work, only hiding does. She active on Night 4 along with Sharron. She doesn't represent anything. Sharron Sharron is another elemental character introduced in FNWE 3. She is the elite version of Elysia. Due to being another version of Elysia, she is obviously yellow, but a little more dimmer. Just like Advertise-Her, she wears a strap of a shirt with a red lightning bolt on it that only covers her upper body, leaving her metallic stomach exposed. Her bolt-scope color is red along with her lightning bolt eye. Her hair covers her head with a light blue and yellow color. She appear to also have lightning bolts on her back. Behavior Sharron is active on Night 4 along with Tundra, appearing behind a tree in one of the cameras. Every time she is viewed, she will keeping coming out of the tree until her full body is fully viewed, to which she will rapidly run towards the room, just like Beyrl. However, it's a more faster reaction time than Beyrl to hide under the bed as she will arrive to the cabin in under three seconds. However, it doesn't make sense as her teaser image shows her being still on the cameras, however it could be a frame of her running by before she gets you. Lolen Lolen is a new character introduced in FNWE 3. It's unknown why she is in the game as she isn't a element. She wears a red dimmed shirt and shorts that cover her purple skin. She also wears a red helmet that cover most of her face except her eyes who are red and orange in color and her purple hair. She constantly an open-mouthed frown to which never moves, her fingers appear to have drills on them. Behavior Active on Night 6, she is an aggressive character as her method of approach is to always be at your door at random times, which has players scrambling under the bed or for the thermostat as both will work on her. She is indicated by her heavy footsteps on the wooden floor. Just like Tundra and Flume, she makes groaned and croaking sounds in the far distance when not at the door. She represents the fear of unpredictable and out of nowhere appearances. A.I.N.E A.I.N.E is a returning antagonist since the first FNWE game. She is an even worst state than her FNWE 2 appearance. Her top half of her head is gone, revealing endoskeleton as well as crossbeams reaching towards her hat. It's shown that she has gained a snake-like tongue along with having spikes on her arms instead of hands. Her colors also appear to be faded out. Behavior Active on Night 6 along with Lolen, she has a different approach in the night. She will start in the Shed which is behind the cabin, as the shed's camera is now installed. She has 3 stages. First, she will just sit down, looking at the floor. Her second stage would show her on her knees, her head slightly looking up. The final stage would show her standing up, fully looking at the camera. After the final stage, she will leave the shed and begin running towards the cabin. Hide under the bed or die.. Protagonist Jasmine Ebayer is the new protagonist for FNWE 3. She is the most passive of the other human main characters. Just like Meadow, her skin is different than other humans. Wearing a purple hoodie that doesn't make sense as she doesn't really go into hot places. She also has cyan blue hair accompanied by a dark pink bow on her head. Personality She loves animals and will do anything for them, unless those animals are either robotic or mutated, that's where she will make an exception. She is a weak-minded girl who can't make big decisions by herself and is always quick to panic if anything goes wrong. She, also, is another human who knew what Bracer was back when she was just a kid. It was a shock to her when she found out what Bracer was capable of. Mechanics Cameras (You know what they do) The only changes to them is they have a camera flash feature and they only show black and white colors. Tundra and A.I.N.E are the only ones to break them. Thermostat Only Hope, Lolen and A.I.N.E are affected by it. The rise of temperature affects their systems, causing them to flee. Hiding You just hide under the bed to evade some foes. However, Wakanda is the only element for hiding not to work. Camera Flash This mechanic allows the player to flash the elements to freeze them in place for a few seconds. This mechanic is the only way to stop Wakanda. Easter Eggs Shadowboy192 The globe (also known as Gilbert) is seen in the shed camera where A.I.N.E resides. It is a globe with a simple smiley face on it. SpringThing14 A poster of SpringThing in a robotic body is seen in the shed as well as Shadowboy. Tina.g.sherwin A drawing of Dylan is seen in the outer cave entrance in CAM 5, one of Beyrl's camera position. It happens at uncommon intervals. Seth Reuben Seth Stickfigure is seen in the distance at rare intervals along with Hope. Creator Commentary "Hey! Well, this is a new thing added to my pages, but hey, just like the Shadow Market, I feel like this might be a new change to my pages if you guys want my opinion on my own creations. So, about a month ago, I have just finished FNAB: Buried and made it a page until I saw a comment on the Five Nights with Elements 2 page and I was surprised. It was made in an era when creativity was on an all-time high, it went from Five Nights with Elements 2 to now. The comment was made by guess who? Shadowboy192! He suggested if I was going to make a third game in the series and I began to question it. At first, I was doubting due to me dedicating my time to One Night with Hybrid's 2. It didn't last long as the game page of it feels rushed as stated by the anon who commented. When I made the page, I was seriously burned out when I made ONWH 2 that I wanted to get it out of the way as possible. I don't know what mindset I had when I made ONWH 2, but I just feel like the game page was rushed and among the most unsuccessful page of the series and hopefully I will try to add more to the page soon. Anyway, back to the story, Shadowboy was one to suggest if I was going to make a third game along with SpringThing. I started working on the basic idea for the game, I had a few possible scenarios in mind. One would be that Shula (now changed to Jasmine) was working as a garbage dump operator and when she was in charge of the garbage dump at night hours, she would find out that the elemental enemies were thrown away and have activated to attack anyone they see after a malfunction. However, I thought I would go with Jasmine being a wildlife lover as it kinda fits her appearance way more, because seriously, who works at a dump and dresses up like that? Anyway, when I first announced FNWE 3 when I made FNAB: Buried was me trying to show that no matter what, I'll never give up on creating what I love to create, which is making game pages with characters that people are familiar with. This is where I gave FNWE 3 another chance. At first, I thought it was going to have a problem creating elemental designs with hair that I feel like suits like Flume with classic red hair or Advertise-Her having hair over an eye. The characters are a bit less mixed than the last 2 games as I had a bunch of elements to use. However, when I was halfway through finishing the game, my device got a virus for a short time before removing, however it deleted all of my work for the page and I was in complete shock. I forgot almost all of the characters except for Aine, because it's always the easiest way of bringing a character from the first game to the present like what Five Nights at Tubbyland did with Po. So, when I had all my stuff deleted, I was THIS close to never work on it and hopefully people will forget the teasers and characters featured, however like earlier, I refused to give up a project I promise to finish in the past. So, I spent another 2 weeks to work on it again, this time, using different characters that nobody would see coming. Elite Elysia was the easiest to come up with, while having Elite Frosty the hardest to make her stand out to her Frosty counterpart. Flume is pretty much a remade version of Aine and was supposed to replace her fully, but that would go against the upcoming first episode of the Theme Park: Horror and Survival series to which I will not give any details about. Beyrl and Wakanda were the most weirdest names I have come up with, but then again, Lolen isn't any weirder. Speaking of names, Hope is the most basic name as I have known people with the name Hope. I was having second thoughts about Aine returning to the third game, but I thought I would come up with her design as I continued to work on it, and eventually I did, only I actually included her slithery tongue in the game. This page's drawing, oh jesus! This is what happens when you realize your characters know you exist and are too thankful for bringing them into the world. So, I wanted to thank Seth Reuben, SpringThing14, Tina.g.sherwin, and Shadowboy192 for being supporters, so I planted easter eggs of either them or their characters in the game. Well, guys, that's all for now. If you have any questions, than feel free to say them. You can request what drawing I will post in the next game page. (Hopefully, it won't involve me getting gored by a hybrid) Also, here's a decision, should I work on One Week with Hybrid's or continue with FNAB: Remastered? Until then, peace! Trivia Due to it being planned in series 1 along with One Week with Hybrid's, the stories and boss fight were not included. (Sorry) This is the fourth game to have an all-female cast. The others were Five Nights with Elements 1 & 2, and Satanic Sidequest. Hope is Dark Heart's older sister in case you needed to know. Category:Games Category:Blueflame's Property